ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Peace for the Spirit
I zoned in from the cloister of frost (i mini fork warped cuz i am a lazy taru ) and by the time i got to the fountain for Miser Murphy , a THF had killed him . I have been unable to get Miser Murphy to respawn for me . I have waited in execess of 20 hours and changed from Summoner to Red Mage . Tonite i will go kill the Statue and see if Miser respawns after .will edit once i have more info on this . ---- The Prerequisites say "sandoria rank 2 or bastok/windurst rank 3" BUT I believe that you may start this quest so long as you are on your home nations mission 2-3 (required to access the chateaux). Can anyone confirm or refute this? Maxeon 18:43, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Guardian Statue respawns? The front page states that the Guardian Statue will respawn if you touch the Oaken Box again. I tried it tonight, before and after trading the Nail Puller, and nothing happened. Just told me there are some boxes carelessly placed here. Should probably have someone else verify it and/or remove the comment. --Bekisa 23:17, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :I read your comment, so thought I'd find out, since I was doing this quest this afternoon. I examined the Oaken Box as soon as the NM died as well as once I had the Nail Puller in my possession. Both occasions it said "Boxes are carelessly scattered here. Perhaps you should open them with a Nail Puller". I will change the article to reflect this now, as this is definitely confirmation. I wonder where the original impression it re-spawned came from? --Woooodum 17:59, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::I can verify from having just done it that the statue does respawn upon re-examination of the Oaken Box, but only if the player with the quest zones out of Garlaige Citadel prior to trading (then re-examines the box again on zoning in.) I was busy chatting on /t with someone camping NMs there and didn't realise I was supposed to trade the nail puller to the box (instead of giving it back to Daggao) and zoned into Northern San d'Oria. Upon realising my mistake, I re-entered the area and re-checked the box, having read this particular discussion (before trading the Nail Puller) and promptly respawned the Guardian Statue. ::I was able to trade the Nail Puller item to the box while the NM was beating on me and it stopped as soon as the CS with Rainemard came on. However it did not despawn, and commenced attacking as soon as I was out of CS. Luckily I had a scroll of Instant Retrace on me and I got out. So my advice is that if you have the quest and do zone out for whatever reason, don't re-examine the box unless you feel like fighting the NM again (although if not soloing it will drop another R/E Nail Puller, if someone in a party should need it that might want to play RDM in the future perhaps.) Just trade the Nail Puller for the CS. I'll put a small note on the main page to reflect this.Chiaki 02:16, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::This may have been fixed. Today, I beat the Guardian Statue and didn't trade the Nail Puller. After reading these posts, I went back in and traded the nail puller to the box and got the CS without the NM spawning. ---- Miser Murphy is easily solod by NIN75. Guardian Statue can be solod as NIN75/DNC37 with the help of a soothing healer NPC. Using the the Maw in Sauromugue Champaign (S) will save you the trouble of trying to find ppl to help with banishing gate #1 for the second NM. ~-~Zanno~-~ 10:44, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Just solo'd both Miser and the Gaurdian on Sam/Dnc with a full eva set using all TP for cures, the only damage I took outside of that one hit which drained me for 500+ was burst and quake both doing upwards of 800 damage. Just keep your HP high and have a way to deal with paralyze. --Alriath 13:39, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Duo'd Both NM's as a 75 MNK/NIN and 50 RDM without any trouble using a full eva set up, both NM's hit hard but are very inaccurate but be sure to make sure Utsusemi is up for AM spells on Miser Murphy.--Lacas 23:28, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Soloed Miser Murphy as 68RDM/no sub with Trust: Valaineral Trust: D. Shantotto Trust: Kupipi and Trust: Halver. Everybody went into the yellow most of the fight, and there were a couple of red moments, but was able to clear this. I did go in on my main 99WAR/MNK prior to clear the room of NM and some other bats and ghosts, so the 68RDM could have a clearer playing field. --Dmaps (talk) 02:29, May 31, 2015 (UTC) ---- Testimonials that were in the Walkthrough *Just fought this NM with 75PLD/37WAR, 75SAM/37NIN, and a 68RDM/34WHM PLD straight tanked SAM DD RDM just haste/refresh/and heal enffebles easy fight took less than 5 mins. *Very very Easily Duoed by 75RDM/NIN and 75DRG/THF (Thief for TA to avoid being hit with the HP Drain). Not sure what was so hard about this. Optional part? "Return to Southern San d'Oria and speak to Sharzalion in the Lion Springs Tavern. Then speak with Daggao, the Galka down by the stage to the right. " I just went to Garlaige Citadel, and popped Guardian Statue, got the CS and I forgot to talk to Sharzalion/Daggao in Sandy, anyone else done this? --Taruzard 15:50, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I did it too, hope i still get my hat... --BexMithra 23:58, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Solo'd this w/ my DRG90/WHM45. Didn't need to use Healing Breath, but I did use Restoring Breath. Went down fairly easily. --Jhubsch 19:32, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Abyssea NPC in CS In the final cutscene where you get the Warlock's Chapeau, the NPC who gives the order "The enemy is here! Knights, to arms!" and who warns Prince Trion about Curilla is Ferdechiond. Ferdechiond does not appear as an NPC entry in current day Vana'diel, but is the quest NPC for "Bad Communications" in Abyssea - Vunkerl. Nice to see he survived Abyssea to become a leader of the guard.--Dmaps (talk) 02:53, June 17, 2015 (UTC)